ems_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Josy Liao
Josy Liao is the Main Protagonist and title character of the comic series Josy the Rabbit. She an annoying Chinese-Brazilian Crossdresser who has a crush on Drake, even though he’s in a relationship with Heather. Description Josy was originally gonna be the star of the show. Her being a very feminine Lagomorph who was badly obsessed with Drake. Much worse than Jav, who can control himself in public. I replaced her with Jav because she was a one-dimensional mess and there were too many Female Characters in the series. She’s still in Citizens of Em Street, but the events of Josy the Rabbit are not canon anymore. Appearance Josy is a Black Tailless Monotonious with Droopy Ears, a White Heart-Shaped face, and large Rabbit feet. In her post-Josy the Rabbit appearances, she is shown wearing various multicolored wigs and having fringy Black Hair. Character Josy is a Genderfluid 19-Year Old who presents as female in public. In Josy the Rabbit, She is 18 and lives in an apartment right next to Drake. While in Citizens of Em Street and Josy the Rabbit Lives, she is portrayed as a 19-Year Old who wears wigs and while still in love with Drake, is in a relationship with a man named Lon Larjuckel. She is also a girly girl who likes to wear bohemian clothing. She is also a big fan of Cherry Poptart (a real life comic series). In Josy the Rabbit Lives, she calls Simon Cooley a “heshe,” a transgender slur, implying that they have met once and she hates him. She’s also more angry than in the original comics. She is also considered an aggressive girly-girl, and loves the color pink. When she presents as male, she goes by the name Mervin, but would rather be called Josy. Appearances Josy the Rabbit Josy is the star and title character of the comics who has a crush on Drake Josh. Her worst enemy is Heather, here portrayed as a “villain.” She is best friends with Terry and is Birdtha’s Co-Worker. In this series, Gabby is her older sister. The events of this series are no longer considered canon by Em, unless it’s set in an alternate universe. Josy the Rabbit Lives In the one-off comic (which serves as a sequel of sorts), Josy is portrayed as an angrier version of herself, upset over the fact that Drake is still with Heather. She is also very flirtatious and sexual towards Lon. A subsequent image drawn by Em, shows that they had sex shortly after the events of the comic. This comic does not need to be considered canon to Citizens of Em Street. Citizens of Em Street In Citizens of Em Street, Josy is portrayed the same is in the comics: she still wants to be with Drake. Trivia *Josy was originally going to be one of the 5 Main Characters in the series. She became a recurring character because Em didn’t like the 1 Guy 4 Girls gender ratio, so replaced Josy with Javier and kept the others (Drake, Heather, Terry and Birdtha). *Josy might be Bisexual, as Cherry Comics is a pornographic comic series that depicts Straight and Lesbian sex. Though she might just like it for the Characters. Category:Females Category:Em Street Category:Em Street Characters Category:Non-Binaries